stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Defend the Diamond
'''Defend the Diamond '''is an animated stick-figure collaboration that was hosted by Shuriken255. The collab was finished on September 29, 2014. The collab was meant to be a refresher of a few original collabs done on both Stickpage and on the now forsaken and abandoned Fluidanims to get at least a few new and old animators to join up and create something authentic and awesome. Story The video starts off with the usual Stickpage and Hyun's Dojo introduction, then the screen shows a 'welcome mat' from Shuriken. Then the screen takes us to two mountains connected by a stone bridge with a diamond at the center with two different entrances. Suddenly, two robbers appear and try to steal the diamond, but then Yupia (X-Treme) arrives and stops and kills them, he then fights off the two other robbers that appear, one of which attacks him but he successfully deflects them and then kills him and another robber who appeared behind him. Then he starts to kill the next before being replaced by Pin, as he then starts to attack three other robbers that have appeared, one of which punched him but managed to kill them all as well. Pin leaves and Dipi arrives, he then takes down every robber that tries to steal the diamond. He finishes his turn and Chimero takes his and begins to attack and throw every single robber he sees. He then leaves as well just in time for Shura (Dracko) to replace him and defend the diamond himself. He blows all of the present robbers on his position by punting and punching them off the mountain, until he leaves and Nhazul takes his place. Nhazul starts beating everyone around him and either sends them back into the mountain or punches them off, and, as he leaves, kills one last robber by decapitating their head, by applying enough force on his last kick to do so. Exortine then arrives and begins to slaughter all the robbers, who are seemingly relentless on trying to get the diamond, even risking their lives against the powerful defenders. Just as Exortine leaves, the last robber he kills hesitates to attack, only for him to get killed by Exortine. He then gives a "#YOLO" to ZPam just as he leaves. ZPam begins to kill each and every single robber on his turn and leaves just as he finishes. But, two robbers immediately appear from the left and as they try to grab the diamond, are killed by Ikarhan, who immediately takes them, and the rest who showed up, down. After he leaves, the man himself, Shuriken appears and kills all of them for tring to steal his precious diamond. He then lets Savy take care of things and he does so as he murders all the robbers who are still coming for the Diamond. Then, Abul arrives and helps him. Savy then leaves the robbers to Abul's mercy, and the latter begins to beatdown everyone. Rafah appears and takes his place and kills all of his opponents with his sword with no less than any effort given. Rafah leaves and FL-Nordin arrives and kills them all with his magic pencil. As he kills the rest of them, another robber sneaks towards the diamond, but is killed just as he was about to grab it. A Pizza delivery boy appears and asks Nordin if he'd like a slice, only for him to be killed out of confusion and utter focus of killing those get near the Diamond. He leaves and Rebellion appears. He begins to viciously slaughter all the robbers as fast as he can before departing, leaving Barthimo to take care of the remaining robbers by herself. Barthimo begins her attack on them, but then an overwhelming number, which are the last group, appears and, as they are about outnumber Barthimo, she uses her powerful ability and kills them all easily. The group has successfully defended the Diamond and the video ends, showing a list of participants that were shown in the video. Trivia * Three members of the RHG Clan, Zetabrand, appears in this collab. ** They are Shuriken, Nhazul and Dracko. * Abul Anims' character is the only non-stickman to appear in this collab. * FL-Nordin's part in the collab is the only one to differ from the rest, as his style is very different to where the robbers are actually NOT the same as the ones before and after him. * Shuriken took part in this collab that he hosted. * If one was to count every kill count on the video, they could easily guess the number of robbers that tried to steal the diamond. * The total number of participants in the video were 16 different animators. * The collab could a possible reference towards Puffballs United's "Stealing the Diamond" game. As the robbers try to steal the diamond, but ultimately fail. * The shortest animators to take part in this one were Abul Anims and Dracko. * The longest animators to take part in this one were Savy and FL-Nordin. Gallery Category:Stickpage Animations